Safety
by Hat as a Madder
Summary: He loves her, but doesn't think she loves him. She loves him, and doesn't think he loves her. When Rhett returns to keep gossip down, he finds something he never wanted to see. Cliché, but clichés are as they are.
1. Prologue: Rhett's Thoughts

**Safety**

A Fan Fiction by AnnaSmiles95

**Author's Note:** This short bit is Rhett's thoughts after he leaves Scarlett at the end of Gone with the Wind. The rest of the fic will be in Scarlett's point of view. I just threw this in so that we'd know where Rhett stood, seeing as I'm doing a first-person narrator and not an omniscient third-person one. I am not the amazingly talented Margaret Mitchell, and this literature is not Scarlett compliant. I'm not going to repeat that I'm not Margaret Mitchell before every chapter, so realize it now, pretty please. Let's begin reading…

I loved Melanie Wilkes for being such naïve and loving person. I loved Bonnie because she had spirit. I loved my father, before he cast me out. I love my mother for putting up with me all of these years. I love Scarlett because…

I love Scarlett because she is Scarlett. But I can't live with her anymore when she doesn't love me.

She was an amazing actress, I'll give her that. Her eyes had shined just the right way, and she'd groveled the perfect amount. She must have picked up the dialogue in a dime-store novel.

I loved her, but I couldn't stay with her any longer. I'll come back to visit, I'm not fool enough to say I can stay away. But when I lied to her about not loving her any longer, it was definitely for my own benefit.

How long can someone live with everything they want except the thing they want the most?


	2. The Old Guard Thought I was Scandalous

**Author's Note:** Please, vote in the poll on my page, and check out my other stories if you'd like. This is mostly just a filler chapter, to catch us up with what Scarlett's been doing.

Rhett was coming! The telegram I received earlier today still made me want to jump for joy. And cry. Cry because once he came, he'd leave. But jump for joy because he was coming at all.

Crying was not something I did often. Well, until he left. He seemed to have taken all purpose from my life. I cried at Melly's funeral, more than I had ever before. Of course, the Old Guard thought this was scandalous, considering I'd been so rude during her life. I'd gone to Tara and taken care of things for Suellen, who hadn't the sense of a peahen when it came to my children. I could tell that Tara was their true home, at least while I was too depressed to be any sort of mother to them. Ella and Wade were now living at Tara, and I, though not exactly affectionate, was fiercely protective of them, ordering my sister to make sure they were clothed and fed well, and paying much more than necessary to keep them there.

Money didn't matter much to me, anymore. Nothing really did, other than Rhett. I was angry at myself for giving up, but at least no one else realized anything was wrong. I went through the motions, taking care of the mills for the ever-incompetent Ashley, looking over the books at the store. My heart just wasn't in it anymore. If I had a heart left at all.

I'd tried to go after Rhett. I'd asked and written and begged, but no one knew where he was. The Old Guard thought that was scandalous, but I didn't care as long as I could see him again. I couldn't even write him!

I once tried to flirt with a man who was new in town, just to see if I could take my mind off Rhett. The Old Guard thought this was scandalous, since I was still a married woman. I couldn't though. He seemed to have taken my ability to lie and my coquettish ways with him. All I could think of when I looked at Mr. New-in-Town was how he had red hair, not graying black, and blue eyes, not onyx orbs, and a pale, freckly complexion so unlike the one I loved.

But the one I loved was coming! He was going to be here, and I was sitting on the bed fretting over it, rather than preparing myself.

I looked in my wardrobe, searching for something to wear. Most of my clothes were too big, now. I'd gotten so thin that my stays were an inch smaller than before I'd ever had children, which the Old Guard thought was scandalous. I picked out a pale green dress, to bring out the color in my eyes. Rhett once said he carried their color around with him. I wonder if he thinks of me half as much as I think of him… Probably not.

Refusing to dwell on the past, I made my way over to the mirror. I looked… Well, I looked awful. I was pale and my cheeks looked hollow. I stopped myself from crying as I applied more rogue than I'd ever had to in my life. My cheeks and lips still weren't rosy enough, but there was nothing I could do about that.

I called for Mammy to lace up my corset. I think she's the only one who could see how affected I really was by Rhett's departure.

"Chile, what you gone and get all fussed for? Who's a-coming that yeh want to impress?" When I merely beamed at her, she knew. "Cap'n Butler, Miz Scahlett? Ah sees."

I gave her great torso a hug, and stepped into my slippers. "I'm off to meet the train, Mammy. Tell Cookie to fix us a big supper."

I walked downstairs and told the stable boy to set up the carriage; I was going to ride down by myself. I slipped on the riding gloves, and took the reins, ready to meet my husband. At least, as ready as I'd ever be.


	3. And Now I'm Alone

**Author's Note: **I've decided to do the whole 'repeat a phrase' thing in every chapter; it was fun in the last one. It's something different to do, to test myself by finding a sentiment that fits the entire chapter. If you don't like it, put it in the review, and I'll stop. I aim to please. (=

I arrived at the train station ten minutes early. Glancing around, I realized how silly I looked. Everyone was here with their families, waiting on someone's arrival. No one was alone, that I could see, except for me. How fitting.

Alone was a hateful word. I hated it almost as much as I hated myself for causing me to be alone. I hated being able to love; life was so much simpler when you're obtuse and unconcerned for anyone except yourself. I loved my children now, but I was still too selfish to pull myself out of this depression alone. So, I sent them away so that they wouldn't suffer. And now I'm alone.

I loved Melanie. I thought I'd hated her; it was so much easier that way. But I know the truth, now, and I hate myself for it. I could have been so much kinder, had I found out the beauty of love earlier. But I didn't, and now I'm alone.

I loved my parents, and even my sisters, and especially Mammy, but I don't think any of them really loved me except Pa and Mammy. But Pa is gone, and I'm a grown woman who can't cry to Mammy any longer. And now I'm alone.

Most of all, I loved Rhett. I loved Rhett because he was funny, and charming, and handsome, and mean. I loved him because he meant safety; I never had to fear anything from him. He'd never done anything to hurt me, except leaving me, and I brought that on myself. I could try to change it, and I was going to try, but right now he didn't love me anymore. And now I'm alone.

I sat there pondering my life for more time than I can ever remember thinking. No more putting things off until tomorrow, it just makes it harder to bear then. Numbing the pain makes it stronger when the numbness goes away. It was sad, but I preferred to feel sad and hurt than nothing at all. At least it meant I still had something left in me to feel.

I was jolted from my reverie by the sound of the approaching train. I smiled, widely, and I knew my eyes were dancing in a way they hadn't since he'd left. It kept going, and I knew it'd be a minute or two until it stopped, since the passenger cars were in behind the cargo ones.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm. It was a mean sort of hand, the kind that grabbed too tightly to be a friend. I turned to face what turned out to be a stranger I'd seen around town, skulking and looking menacing.

"Hello, Pretty Lady," he said with a sick sort of smile. There was something in his eyes that I didn't like.

"Take your hands off me!" I pushed against him, but fatigue for so many months had sapped my strength. I might as well have not done anything at all. I looked around, but no one was paying any attention, all focused on the train.

"I don't think I will, Pretty. You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

I fought him, trying to get away, frightened. Before now I craved company, anyone at all who would spend time with me. But now I realized that company can be bad, and I wished I was lonely once more. And now I'm not alone.


	4. Rhett had Kissed Me

**Author's Note:** I promise, I'm not going to leave you like this. This particular chapter has a friend that isn't so frightening, and I'm posting them both at once. So, before you hate me for doing this to Scarlett, click that little button and read what's next.

The stranger kissed me. He forced my mouth open with his tongue, and held me tight against him. Rhett had kissed me with his tongue; he was the only man to do so.

On the road to Rough & Ready, Rhett had kissed me like this. He'd grabbed me, and kissed me, and I melted. I couldn't fight something that felt so good. I had thought this was because it was the first real kiss I'd ever had. After that happened every time, I concluded that this was because all kisses are good; I was wrong.

As I tried to get away from the brute, my heart was racing wildly. It wasn't the way it raced whenever Rhett had kissed me, in exhilaration. It was the way it raced when Melly was having Beau, out of fear, and panic, and anger.

I kicked, but I couldn't scream as he pulled me into the old shack where the conductor spent his nights between trips. I couldn't hope for him to come in now, not when it was only noon. Rhett had kissed me while we were alone, but this man was not Rhett.

I bit his tongue, as hard as I could, and instead of releasing me, he started groping. He reached and grabbed my bosom through my dress, and I let out a tiny scream, only able to wrench myself away for a moment. He laughed.

Rhett had kissed me, and Rhett had laughed at me. But never like this.

The man started to pull at my dress, and I, Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler, started to cry. The O'Hara and Butler in my name made me ashamed for being so weak. The Hamilton forgave me since I obviously couldn't do anything. The Kennedy went off somewhere and was doing something stupid like trying to forget.

But the Katie Scarlett in me was in anguish. She was remembering when a Yankee almost did this, and she had killed him. She was remembering that I didn't have a gun this time. She didn't give up, but she couldn't think of how to fight, either.

Rhett had kissed me, but it was nothing like this.


	5. His Voice, My Shame, and Our Love

**Author's Note:** Located at the bottom, since it'll contain spoilers.

"Take your hands off of her," said his voice.

I knew his voice.

I loved his voice.

I rejoiced at his voice.

The brute released me, looking like a trapped animal. The fierce look in his eyes gave way to a frantic, frightened one. I backed against the wall, and Rhett turned to face me.

"Please stay where you are," said Rhett's polite voice, his voice meant I was safe. "Who are you?"

"Just—just a beggar man, sir, I don't mean no harm. I ain't got a name, not since I was a boy," he replied.

"Didn't mean any harm?" This was the first time I had heard Rhett so angry. His fury had always been cool and controlled, like a snake hiding in the grass; but now, his voice was practically quaking.

"I—I didn't think she be—belonged to no one. I ain't seen her around but a few times, all alone and sorry-looking. I thought she was mine for the taking, begging your pardon, and she still is. I ain't seen no one standing with her at the station, I reckon," he replied. Satisfied with his argument that I was still his, he eyed me hungrily.

"I fought against you, you should've realized I wasn't 'yours for the taking,'" I said, finding my voice. I was still trembling with fear, but also shaking with anger.

"Since when does that matter, Pretty Lady? Women have their thoughts, but their opinions don't count for nothing, if'n you're a man. Sorry to disappoint you, Pretty," he said, smiling. He turned to Rhett. "And you, sir, begging your pardon, ain't got no business messing up mine."

"You need to beg for me than my pardon," Rhett said. His voice was disgusted, angry, and full of contempt. "No woman ever belongs to a man, she is her own person. This particular lady, however, is my wife. Her opinions count for quite a bit. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd come back to our carriage with us, so that we can take you to the jail, and let the sheriff deal with you."

Rhett glanced at me, and I was still shivering. "But before we take you to the sheriff, this is for Scarlett," he said, and the evil man walked back to the carriage with a bloody, broken-looking nose.

Rhett never took his eyes off of me, but I couldn't stand to look at him, despite the fact that all I'd thought about since he'd left was seeing his face. I was ashamed.

Ashamed of not being strong enough to fight off the brute. Ashamed of making Rhett come to my rescue once again. Ashamed of being so thin. Ashamed of the tears making tracks in my rogue.

We reached the jail, and Rhett asked me to wait in the carriage while he took the man, and talked to the sheriff. His voice, though, didn't shame me. His voice was concerned, almost as though he still cared for me. I could pretend, while I waited for him to return to the carriage, that he still loved me, and that his voice would still be caring once I'd calmed down. That his voice wouldn't change back to the unconcerned, awful sound it was when he left me. That his voice, that he, still loved me.

**Author's Note: **I know this seems too much of a cliché damsel in distress moment, but I needed a way for Rhett to realize how much Scarlett had changed, and for Scarlett to see that Rhett was still there to rescue her, even if neither knew what it meant just yet.


	6. Hush

**Author's Note:** Again, located at the bottom due to spoilers.

"Rhett, I'm so sorry," I began once he had entered the carriage, but then I completely broke down. In another life, I would hate myself for letting him see my cry, bur right now I was too exhausted and depressed to care. "I-I n-never m-meant to make y-you d-do that for m-me, Rhett."

"Scarlett, hush, darling," Rhett told me. "You never meant for any of this to happen, I know."

"D-don't you p-patronize me, Rhett B-Butler! D-don't y-you tell me to h-hush! I-I made a fool of m-myself, I c-couldn't even get r-rid of a b-beggar without your h-help! H-how could you e-ever respect m-me again?"

"Scarlett, dear, hush; we can talk once you calm down. Stop your crying, do you want your Mammy to know?"

"Y-you know I-I don't w-want M-Mammy to n-know! H-hush! A-as if y-you even c-care! Y-you j-just don't w-want me crying, a-and people t-to talk," I said, ceasing my pretending that he loved me. The bumpy road combined with my sobs made my sentiments nearly intelligible.

"My dear, when have I ever cared what people thought?"

"B-Bonnie," I said, and new sobs broke out of me.

"Hush, Scarlett! Just remember her as she had been, sweetheart, don't ponder what could have been. I've done that too much for the both of us. Think of something pleasant, dear," he told me.

"P-pleasant? How d-dare you, R-Rhett Butler! I-I don't have a-anything p-pleasant to t-think about! Y-you left me, R-Rhett. I-I love you, a-and you l-left me! H-how dare you!"

I loved him, and he left me. I told him I needed him, and he said he didn't give damn. I begged for him to stay, and he walked out the door. I felt faint.

Mustering my strength, I slapped him.

And then I passed out.

**Author's Note:** I know, a bit dramatic. Two hundred ninety-nine words of soap opera fan fiction. (=  
However, I needed Scarlett to tell Rhett she needed him, and I needed her to stop groveling and become good ole angry Scarlett because of it. Fainting was just to emphasize her weakness and the traumatic quality of the day's events.


	7. He Teased Me

**Author's Note: **I'm officially in high school (ugh, school), but I'll still try to update frequently. I might be able to do every other day, but that's not very likely as of now. =(

I regained consciousness to the sound of Rhett and Mammy's agitated voices and the scent of smelling salts. Smelling salts? I must have fainted. Mammy was tending to me, and Rhett was…

Rhett was here? Rhett was here! I searched through my scattered thoughts, recalling the incident that had occurred earlier. I gave an involuntary shudder, but it went unnoticed by my caretakers, who were now openly arguing.

"You git outta heah, Cap'n Butler! You's been a-going on lak she done sumptin' more today than just faintin', and she ain't. This ain't no place for men."

"Mammy, I need to know that she's alright." I saw, unsatisfactorily, that Rhett's cheek wasn't even faintly pink—so much for my slap.

"You don't cah if Scahlett's alright! You done left her, and she ain't been alright since." Oh, Mammy! I was so glad that she was my champion.

"I know, and I regret it. Just let me stay with her, she's so weak." I felt a fluttering in my stomach, quickly taken over by fierce anger. Regretted it, did he? Why did he leave in the first place, then? I love him! How could he do that to me, the cad?

"I'm fine, Rhett. I need to recover," I said, and then added, with quite a bit of venom, "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone for tonight. I have to gather my strength."

"I'm go'n leave, now, too; you need to rest, chile." Mammy ambled out, her great bosom swaying and brow still furrowed from the argument with Rhett. Oh, how I loved her!

"Rhett," I said as he turned to leave. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't drink tonight, as much as I'm sure you'd love to visit some of your old haunts." I grimaced, thinking of Belle. "I need to talk to you, tomorrow. I have some things I'd like to say."

"Of course, my dear. Who am I to deny such a lovely, fragile southern belle as you a lively conversation? I do hope you throw vases, Scarlett, it's a sight I'd never miss." He had a teasing light in his eye, the first I'd seen since he arrived. Something lurked underneath, something deeper, but I was too furious to think too closely. I scowled as he left, and had settled into the bed, thinking, when it occurred to me that he teased me.

He teased me. He wasn't uninterested or distant like before, when he left. He'd taken the time to talk to me, and he claimed he cared. Then again, it was probably because it was his fault that I fainted in the first place. Oh, it was all his fault! Everything that mattered had gone wrong, and who was to blame? Rhett Butler.

If I didn't love him so much, I would've hated him.


	8. Hoping

**Author's Note:** I'm seriously lacking my normal writing inspiration for this particular fanfic, so I apologize.

I awoke the next morning, stretched, and yawned. I looked out the window, and, judging by the streaming sunlight, realized that it was afternoon, not morning. I felt refreshed, rejuvenated, and ferociously angry. Rhett Butler sat across from my bed, grinning cockily, laughing at my sleeping in. The cad!

"Awake, are we, my dear?" He laughed as I stifled another yawn.

"Yes, Rhett Butler, I am. I do hope you're enjoying yourself," I said venomously.

"Immensely," he said. "Now, I was under the impression you wished to speak to me about something. Scarlett?"

What a pleasant way to awaken. I get to unsheathe my claws and give Rhett what he deserves! I broke out into an ear-splitting grin, and he looked rather alarmed.

"Why, yes, Rhett, you are right, indeed. I have some problems with what you said last night. And some things you said before. And you in general."

He laughed, but then noticed the fire in my eyes and stopped. "What is it, Scarlett?" He sounded… Weary, maybe? Not nervous, never nervous, but possibly…hopeful? Sorry? I couldn't tell.

It didn't matter anyway. I was going to say what I was going to say, and that scallywag wasn't going to stop me from doing anything anymore. Except possibly being happy. No! I wasn't going to think about love right now, I was going to launch into a tirade that would make any man cower.

Rhett Butler wasn't just any man. Oh, be quiet! I commanded myself to dwell, not on Rhett himself, but his awful actions.

"Rhett, I'm going to ask something of you," I began, my voice calm. "Please do not interrupt me. I have some things I need to say. Things I've needed to say for quite some time."

He nodded, and I saw him arrange his features into the classic Rhett-Butler-does-not-give-away-his-emotions pose. Fine, so be it. How he felt wouldn't affect me right now, anyway.

"I love you. You don't love me. I understand that, and but I refuse to accept that it is my fault. I might've contributed to it, but you've never helped much, either. You said you fell in love with me because I was different. You loved my temper and my faults, you said we were alike. But you never treated me equally. I was a child to you, to pamper and to spoil, but not to give your whole self to. You always held part back.

"You said if you admitted you love me, I'd hold it over your head. Maybe I would have, Rhett, but I doubt it. I might've realized I felt the same way, something I could never do until it was too late. You say we're so much alike. How could you not know, then, how much I loved you? Why, Rhett, couldn't you have told me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me, darling, anyway," he replied, with an almost melancholy air. That was impossible, why should he be sad, even now, that he thought I didn't care for him. No matter. I had things to say.

"Maybe not! Probably not, even! But I'd think about it, Rhett! I always think about what you say, just because you said it. I'd think about it, and think about how I felt when I kissed you, when I talked to you, when I just saw you, Rhett! I'd have realized I loved you so much sooner, darling! So much sooner, and I could've… I could've been happy with you. I could've been in love with you, rather than merely loving you!

"But that won't happen, Rhett," I said, hating myself for saying it, yet happy I could finally get to the point. His presence was marvelous but excruciating, and I couldn't stand it any longer. "I'll divorce you, Rhett. I don't want you to come back anymore. I don't want to see you, ever again."

He looked at me, both dumbfounded and in awe. I looked at myself, resentful, bitterly happy, and horribly sad at once.

"Scarlett?" He wanted to know why. I couldn't blame him. I just spent the greater part of the afternoon explaining my love for him, and he and I both couldn't understand how I could just ask him to go. I, though didn't know how I did it, did know why.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself and hoping he would understand and oblige; hoping he would disobey and forget; hoping that none of this had ever happened, and that I'd wake up in our New Orleans honeymoon, hearing my love quieting me and telling me that it was just a dream.


	9. A Loss of Words

**Author's Note: **Oh, blehh for overly dramatic speeches. I tried to tone it down, but Scarlett isn't really one to be turned off, is she? Haha.

"I'm tired of this, Rhett." I sighed, and a single cursed tear trickled down my face, but I pressed on. "I'm tired of you. I love having you near me; it's almost heaven! Almost… but then you don't want me, darling, and it's hell. Oh, damn you! Damn you, Rhett Butler! How could you do this to me?

"I don't want to be in love anymore, Rhett. I adore being able to love; Wade and Ella, Mammy and Suellen and Careen! But I hate being _in_ love. No, that's not true. I hate being in love with _you_. You, the only man I can't make to love me! You, the only person on earth whose opinion I really care about… You, who, no matter what, have always been there for me… You, who I don't want to be there for me anymore.

"I don't want you to come back anymore. Nothing is making you return. Every time I see you, I love you more. I don't want that, Rhett. I can't handle that. I want to forget you. I don't think I can, but I can try!

"I don't like things I can't have being dangled in front of me. It was like during the war, when the Yankee came, and he had so much, and we so little. I couldn't let him take anymore! And I'm not letting you take anymore of me. You have all of me, heart and soul, but I'm going to reclaim myself. I can't do that while you're here."

I sat there, wiping my eyes on my favorite handkerchief; the handkerchief he'd left me with on that last day. I realized I mustn't hold on to it any longer. I wiped the excess saltwater on my skirt, and silently held it out to him. I sniffed, and hated myself for breaking down in front of him

Crying was something I did rarely and never dwelt on afterwards. Crying was something I never, _ever_ hoped to do in front of anyone—Rhett Butler in particular.

"Scarlett, I—" he began, but I cut him off with a grim expression on my tearstained face.

"Go, Rhett. Just," I paused, and looked into his eyes for what I was sure would be the last time. "Just go."

"No, Scarlett," he replied with a fierceness that made me pale. "I will _not_ allow you to dismiss me like a common darky."

He seized my wrist, and looked into my eyes. I was a bit frightened. The feeling that Rhett would never hurt me had left the first time he did—the day he left. I jerked my arm, but could not pull away. Instead, I turned my head to face out the window. It was raining; how fitting.

"Scarlett! Look at me," he said, in an equally fierce but somehow pleading voice, a quality that made it all seem gentler. "Please, Scarlett."

I turned to face him, the O'Hara pride quelling any residual fear. I turned my chin up slightly. "A please always helps, Mr. Butler," I said, in a righteous manner I felt very little of.

"Oh, Scarlett," he said, smiling slightly and running his hands through his hair. He seemed… flustered? But that wasn't Rhett. He was never uncomfortable. "I… You…"

"Rhett?" I was concerned, now. _He_ was at a loss for words. This was the most ridiculous…

"Scarlett, were you telling the truth," his voice interrupted my thoughts. I stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. "Did you mean it, Scarlett? Do you love me?"

"Yes, Rhett, I… Why does it matter," I replied, confused. His eyes were intense; they betrayed an emotion I'd yet to see in Rhett. The part… the part that he'd kept hidden from me.

This—this didn't make any sense. That would mean that he—that _Rhett_—loved me. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

"Scarlett, I'm sorry. I couldn't stand living with you when you didn't love me. Especially when you were pretending that you did love me. I didn't want to be just another infatuation that would go away once you'd caught me," said Rhett.

"But I wasn't pretending!"

"I know that, now. But, I… we, I mean…" He was at a loss for words, again. Twice in one night! He seemed to give up his vocal pursuits, however, and proceeded to cup my chin in his hand.

He leaned down and looked at my eyes for an eternity. I couldn't stand it any longer! Whether he loved me or not, I was going to kiss him!

I closed the distance, and, for the first time in my life, initiated a kiss. He responded willing, too willingly for my sanity, and I deepened it. There had been passion in our previous kisses. I always surrendered to him, and he always made me fight back.

Now, however, there was an understanding. All of Rhett was there; there was no hidden self behind the lips. All of me was there; fully aware of my love. I didn't surrender, and he didn't make me kiss him back as a result.

I kissed him. He kissed me. There was the happiest oblivion of senses. There was only Rhett; the smell of whiskey, cigars, and man; the slightly graying black hair that felt so wonderful in my fingers; the onyx eyes that betrayed the same fire that consumed me.

We had issues to work out. We had problems, we had trust issues; we had every difficulty that it was possible for a couple to have. But that was it—we were a couple again, as we never had been before; a pair of lovers, in the deepest sense of the word. I couldn't imagine a happier time, and couldn't believe there was someone on Earth that half as happy as I was at that moment.

The Earth, however, could wait. I was with Rhett, and he loved me. That was all that mattered; I didn't give a damn about the rest.

**Author's Note: **That's the end. Overall, I wasn't very happy with the fanfic. Certainly, the resolution was a happy one, and that was what I aimed for. However, I'll be writing another GWTW fanfic soon (if not immediately), that will have a third person narrator (my best kind). It'll be sometime in the book, a sort of 'what if' style story. I'm confident that it'll be superior to this one, but I hope you enjoyed 'Safety' just the same. (=

Farewell!


End file.
